Kamen Rider Gaika Season 2
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: the Makamou are at it again! it's up to some new oni riders to step in and save the day!
1. Chapter 1:Arrival of the RCD

Kamen Rider Gaika Season 2

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Raging Current Demon

It cuts To Gaika, Shiroki and Kazemeki at a mall and a Blue and Black Colored Kaka Tribesboy sprinting twards them "Shiro-Oniisan!" he said "Ah Nerokaka, hello little bro." he said to his Adoptive sibling and a Makamou arrived and Nerokaka strummed a Zanki/Todoroki Brace and Turned into a blue and Silver Shuki and he was holding a spear "Who are you?" said the Makamou "Moi? The names Kamen Rider…..Mizuki!"

Name: Nerokaka

Age: 13

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: Oct 31

English Voice: Steven Skylar

Japanese Voice: Masahiro Inoue

Weapon of Choice in Oni Form: Ongeki Shingen: Hageshiisame (Sound Attack True Chord: Violent Shark) a spear that turns into an Bass Guitar

Finisher ONGEKIZAN: BAKUSUIGEN NO GEKISHIN (SOUND ATTACK SLASH: EXPLODING WATER DRAMATIC QUAKE) where, after plugging the Ongekishin: Ryuu Mizu (Sound Attack Quake: Water Dragon) to the Hageshiisame to activate guitar form, he stabs the guitar into the foe and starts strumming his guitar in a slow, measured way. The initial sound waves do nothing, which leaves him vulnerable for roughly three seconds; after this period, however, the sound waves start their work, causing the fluids in the foe's body to vibrate and move rapidly. With one final strum of the guitar, the final blow is dealt, killing the foe in a giant, soaking explosion. Like all other Oni, this attack will ONLY CAUSE SEVERE DAMAGE TO OTHER ONI; it will NOT kill them.

Mizuki starts Battering the Makamou and Stabbed him in the Gut and inserts the Mizuryuu in the Hageshiisame and said "Ongekizan: Bakusuigen No Gekishin!" and he starts strumming his guitar in a slow, measured way. The initial sound waves do nothing, which leaves him vulnerable for roughly three seconds; after this period, however, the sound waves start their work, causing the fluids in the foe's body to vibrate and move rapidly. With one final strum of the guitar, the final blow is dealt, killing the foe in a giant, soaking explosion and he twirls the weapon in his hand


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival of the Full Moon Demon

Kamen Rider Gaika Season 2

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Full moon Demon

It cuts to Dante and Nerokaka fighting a Makamou until a white and black Habataki arrived "Kamen Rider Tsukiwari." He spoke "Girakaka? He's Tsukiwari?" said Nero as Tsukiwari fought the Makamou and threw his Ongekiko – Tsukinowa (音撃鼓-月之輪 Demon Attack Drum: Crescent Moon) at the Makamou "Ongekidan: Shin Tsukinowa no Mai.(Sound Attack Stroke-True Crescent Moon Dance)" he said as he starts using his Ongekibou-Shiroitsuki (Demon Attack Club – White Moon) to hit the Makamou 29 times until he hits it the 30th time and the Makamou then Blows up and Tsukiwari walks off and vanished with the wind


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival of Raimeki

Kamen Rider Gaika Season 2

Chapter 3: Arrival of Raimeki

It cuts to a Dark Blue and light blue Kabuki on a mobile missile battery and he removed his taiko buckle and unleashed his light and dark blue "Ongekibou-Raijin (Translates into "Demon Attack Club-Thunder God)" and spoke "Ongeki Dan: Rai Rai Arashi (Sound Attack Stroke: Thunder-Thunder Storm)." And his mobile missile battery turned into a drum set he plays a drum solo and the sky turned grey and it started to rain and thunder struck the villages and set them on fire as the villagers flew and Dante, Aka Gaika was upgraded to the Ongekibou String Instrument Class he was holding a black, gold and blue Ongekishingen-Hgashitora (Sound Attack String-Violent Tiger) and his buckle had the Ongekishin-Raigeki (Sound Attack Quake-Lighting Strike) and his suit looked like a blue and green Todoroki with Habataki's head and Dante smirks under his helmet and a Blue and silver Todoroki arrived "Oi, Gaika! Ya ready to fight Raimeki?" and the 2 jumped onto Raimeki's flying galleon "If it ain't the Pirates of the Screwoff-Ian!" said Mizuki  
"You wimps have got a lot of nerve setting foot on my ship!" and the 2 oni charged and Dante stabbed his spear into the ground and a roar went off "_This entire ship is a Makamou?" _and he spoke "**Ongekizan! Chou Ikazuchi No Mai!" **and he strummed at high speed and Raimeki freaked out "Waauuggh! I'm outta here!" and in a flash of lightning he vanished and the ship exploded and the 2 Oni fell out of the Sky and crashed into West City and passed out after seeing a Green and silver Zanki with Shuki's head, this was Kazekami (Wind God) and he spoke "Ongekizan: Shin Kaze no Mai!" and he does a rapid speed until the Makamou exploded


End file.
